Dance the Dance with me, dear sister
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa sway to the beat of the music, the rest of the room watches on with open mouths as her hand runs up her sisters thigh. . .


The nightclub was packed with people. All the witches and wizards of the pureblood society had gathered here tonight to drink, dance and celebrate the Dark Lord and the death of Dumbledore. I had been there, on top of the tower when Snape had killed the old fool, the so called greatest wizard of our time. I had screeched in delight as the spell had hit him in the chest sending him over the railings to plummet to the ground below, there was no stopping us now. It was only a matter of time before Potter joined his mentor in death, and my Lord would reign supreme over all.

The thought made my skin tingle as I moved through the crowd with ease, they parted like the red sea for me to pass. Some bowed their heads in respect, others turned away in fear and I revelled in it all, the power, the fear, the passion. It fuled me and made my black blood sing, my once sharp and focused mind was now forever changed. Azkaban will do that to a person, and fourteen years there had taken it's toll on me, making me even more unhinged then I had been before. It had fed my darkness, fed the seeds of my insanity and made my bright mind jumbled and unfocused, but right now, tonight, in the midst of my people, I was a Goddess, a bringer of death and pain. I was my Lords right hand and his most loyal servant, and my subjects cowered before my wrath.

I let my eyes wonder over the people in the room, their faces all a blur. There was only one person I was looking for, and my heart skipped a beat as at last my gaze fell on her. Her golden hair was piled elegantly on top of her head, showing off her swan like neck. I let my eyes wonder over the bare skin of her back reviled by the dark green backless dress she wore. I stopped and watched her from a few feet away, people moved around me but I didn't see them, the music was at a deafening volume, but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart, and all I could see was her. She must of felt my eyes on her, because at that same moment she turned and her blue orbs locked onto my brown ones.

In both our minds the room had emptied of all life apart from each other, no one else existed apart from her and I. She took a small step towards me, her hips swaying in time with the music and I reached out my hand for her, my own body responding to the sound of the beat. She moved closer and lifted her hand to mine, our skin connected and it was electric. I watched her perfectly painted lips part slightly and a gasp of pleasure issued from her throat as I moved closer to her. My hand gripping her's in a vice like hold as I lifted it above her head and circled her like a predator, my hips swaying and my body rocking in the most graceful of movements.

I heard her breath hitch in her throat as I pressed myself against her back, the bare skin of my low neck line touching the bare skin of her back. Her subtle movements of the lower part of her body made me growl in her ear and I lowered her arm, wrapping it around her stomach as we swayed together, my fingers lacing with hers.

"You look beautiful, mia Cissy." I purred into her ear, the tip of my tongue brushing lightly over her ear lobe. My lips lifted into a deadly smirk as she let out a soft moan of pleasure and my arm tightened on top of hers, forcing her back against me harder.

"And you, my dark angel, you look captivating." She answered with a trembling voice, her free arm reaching up behind her to wrap around my neck and her slender hand finding it's way into my wild curls.

I dropped my head and my red lips ran over her exposed shoulder, my grip on her tightened almost painfully as my other hand slide down her side and over her swaying hip. She moaned again, a perfect alluring moan as my hand grazed her thigh through her dress, my fingers gripping the thin material and bunching it in my fist as I pulled it up her leg on the one side to expose her milky skin. All the while our bodies rocked and swayed with the music, the rhythm of the beat guiding our movements as we moved in perfect sync.

She turned in my arms and our eyes connected, and my hands moved to her thighs as hers arms wrapped around my neck. I lifted her slightly off the floor and she whimpered in both pain and pleasure as my talon like nails dug into her skin as her dress hiked up to a near indecent height. Our lips almost touched and I slowly lowered her back to her feet, my one hand going behind her knee and I dipped her low, her arm moved gracefully out at her side as she put all her trust in me that I wouldn't drop her, and of course I didn't, we had danced this dance a hundred times and we know all the moves. I ran my free hand between her breasts and around the back of her neck, pulling her back upright again. This time out lips brushed together in a feather lit kiss, we swayed against eatchother in perfect harmony, every move matched, and it was magic.

The song ended and we pulled apart, the rest of the room had stopped to watch us as we had danced, now they all tried to turn away as I took her hand and led her through their midst and from the room. I felt her hand tighten on mine as we left the sound of the music behind us, this dance may have finished, but we were about to dance again to only music we could hear, the songs of our own pleasure, our panting breaths, and the beating of our hearts.


End file.
